Maliken harbor
Maliken Harbor is a large city location in Loudthunder forest in Lanfar at roughly 247. MAP LINK Locations Maliken Harbor * Urban: 18 * NPC: Orvar, Harbormaster (he is a general buyer NPC, also buys human companions) Maliken Docks * Maliken docks ** NPC: Finnegan Morsouris *** Quest: '''Mercenaries * Unsinkable II ** '''NPC: '''Reginor Highwinds, Captain of the Unsinkable II *** '''Quest: Route to Craneharbor **** Maliken to Craneharbor, Sea: 2, Price: 25 Silver, Travel duration: 00:02:21 * The Hazy Pearl ** NPC: 'Metza, Captain of the Hazy Pearl *** For and 50 Foggy Pearl, she opens up two sea routes: **# Maliken to Craneharbor, Sea: 5, Price: Travel duration: 00:00:41 **# Maliken to Landel (Little abandoned dock), Sea: 8, Price Travel duration: 00:00:50 *** '''Quest: 'A hazardous trip **** Opens up the Foggy Pearl: Hunting Expediton action ***** Sea: 15, Travel duration: 00:03:20, Price: **** This will action will take you to Bumbslo, where you can hunt Walhein *** 'Quest: 'A tree in the shallows **** Opens up the Foggy Pearl: Woodcutting Expediton action ***** Sea: 10, Travel duration: 00:01:40, Price: **** This will action will take you to Melizime Reef, where you can cut Melandrin Log *** 'Quest: 'Fake iceberg **** Opens up the Foggy Pearl: Extracting Expediton action ***** Sea: 12, Travel duration: 00:01:40, Price: **** This will action will take you to Grinzoldum Island quarry, where you can extract Lump of Oceanite Maliken Market * Maliken market ** Urban: 20 ** '''NPC: '''Caroline Diadem *** '''Quest: Difficult beginning ** Commerce (15): Establish contacts in Maliken harbor (Requires 12s - Yields: Naval Agreement 1-3, Tribal Agreement 1-2) ** Commerce: Dealing *** (29) '''Haggle for Oliater sap ***(24) Haggle for Alsafa leaves ***(9) Haggle for a batch of threads ***(8) Haggle for slate ***(7) Haggle for copper ***(5) Haggle for cedar ***(3) Haggle for marl ***(2) Haggle for fir ***(1) Haggle for tin * Grizzly Butchers ** 20 Hunting , 20 Mechanical Strength ** '''NPC: Voragashnak Sortalasan *** Quest: 'Eat some catoblepas? *** '''Quest: 'The walhein ** Butchery ** Bone carving * Steel heart ** '''NPC: '''Hestor (He is an arms and weapons dealer, sells Shields, Studded Leather Armors and Steel weapons) * Amandine's basement ** '''NPC: Amandine (Herbs, Potion merchant) * Northern Beauty ** NPC: 'Maladiandra (Sells +2 Environment Jewelry and Nettle Clothing) Falconer's small fort *'NPC: Gwynlain (Sells building recipes and Lanfar Treaties) **'Quest:' New weapons **'Quest:' Scale mail **'Quest:' Armor rivets **'Quest:' Scale armor Public Market *Urban: 23 *'NPC: '''Billbarrier Bonant *It's a Public Market location, where you can post and gather items from the player market. Colonial district *Urban: 45 Dormitory district *Dormitory district **Mailbox *Avalanche Inn **Urban: 15 **'NPC: Anaka **'''NPC: Timriel (He sells various recipes and Soap) **Avalanche Inn room: Comfort 15, Regular energy gain: 10, Bonus: 0,8, Price: 70c **Recruiting: Captain, Soldier, Guard *The North Star **Room in the North Star Inn: Comfort 40, Regular energy gain: 10, Bonus: 2, Price: 2s 25c Thousand Hands district *Thousand Hands district *Pure metal! **'NPC: '''Marko Tuliruni (He is a merchant, who sells basic ingots, ores, fuels and metal tools) **20 Foundrywork, 20 Forging, 20 Thermal Strength, 20 Mechanical Strength **Forge, Weaponsmith, Armorsmith, Smelting, Reduction, Casting, Glass works site *Knowledge and Power **'NPC: Archibad Scientus (Merchant selling ampoules and plants) **20 Archeology, 20 Herbalism, 20 Engineering, 20 Alchemy, 20 Thermal Strength, 20 Concoction Strength, 20 Assembly Strength, 20 Corrosion Strength **Pyras, Lithras, Hydras, Restoration, Potions, Dyeworks, Studium, Tinkerium, Machienum site *Lithos and Silvanos **'NPC: '''Mustachard Brondimac (Merchant selling wood and stone tools and items) **20 Woodworking, 20 Stonecutting, 20 Mechanical Strength, 20 Assembly Strength **Woodwork, Cabinet making, Stone carving site *Outfitters **'NPC: 'Bolgnard Longstep (Merchant selling, fashion tools and items) **20 Sewing, 20 Tanning, 20 Jewelry, 20 20 Mechanical Strength, 20 Tanning Strength, 20 Abrasion Strength **Spinning, Weaving, Sewing, Gemcutting, Jewel crafting, Glass blowing, Tanning, Leather armory site Maliken Construction Yard *Maliken construction yard *Wood yard **'NPC: Indgril Sansan ***'Quest: 'Melandrin wood (Quest) ***'Quest: 'Wood from caves **20 Woodcutting, 20 Carpentry, 20 Mechanical Strength, 20 Stabilization Strength **Woodcutting, Carpentry site *Stone yard **'NPC: '''Bolverk Bramson, Lea Blacksack ***'Quest: 'Oceanite (Quest) ***'Quest: 'Palpable (Quest) ***'Quest: '''Simblior (Quest) **20 Stonecutting, 20 Masonry, 20 Mechanical Strength, 20 Stabilization Strength **Masory, Stone cutting site Category:Locations Category:Lanfar Category:Loudthunder forest